


Love of a Travelling Soldier

by Restlessgirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Love Letters, M/M, MY HEART MAN, My heart though, Soldier Otabek Altin, True Love, Vietnam War, au otabek altin and yuri plisetky, little less angry plisetsky, otabek altin is a cutie pie, otabek altin is a pure sunbeam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restlessgirl/pseuds/Restlessgirl
Summary: Otabek Altin has just turned eighteen, his whole life ahead of him. Only instead of presents on his birthday it's calling papers.Yuri Plisetsky is working at a cafe  down town, trying to stay out of the war that will eventually engulf every one.One way or another- the war will change them both.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Bow in his Hair

“The next bus won’t leave for another few hours, son. Why don’t you go have one last coffee with your lass I bet you got, ey?”

The friendly conductor honked the horn as the already very full bus drove away, leaving a boy with his hands shoved in his pockets. He can’t have been much past eighteen standing there in his army greens. He was tall, coming into his muscles with dark hair and brown eyes that normally would be full of sparkle and life. Today was a little different though. He hauled his duffle over his shoulder with a sigh, squinting in the sunlight. San Francisco always looked beautiful in the early morning, especially in the heat of the sun, but under the circumstances of leaving it he just felt cold. His eyes found a café alongside the other side of the street and he walked across scoffing at the gentle man’s words. “Your Lass.” As if he'd seen anyone with him at the bus stop.

The café was full of light, plush booths were pushed against windows, with small gas lamps hung above. Mahogany tables, scratched but well-polished and clean made the place even more welcoming. He found a booth at the back and dropped his duffle on the floor, falling into the what was probably the last comfy seat he’d have before he left for the front. He let his face fall to the window, the sunlight streaming onto his face as he watched the outside world. The bustle of the streets, the new nurses boarding buses to the hospital, wounded soldiers going back to fight for their country, just like he was. His eyes fall on a couple saying goodbye, the young girl pressing a letter, perhaps a photo of herself into the boy's hands. A cold feeling stirs in his stomach that he tries to push down. No use thinking like that now.

“What can I get for you?”

He turns around from the window, his mind taking a moment to catch up. In front of him is the sweetest sight he’s ever seen. He can’t be more than 16 himself, blonde with his hair up in a messy bun, a slight bow at the side. His apron ties around a lean body, his white shirt collar neatly buttoned up. The boy’s striking feature which the older boy can’t look away from, are his green eyes which make any fear he had in his stomach disappear. He gulps and looks back down, blushing slightly.

“Uh- Hi?” The boy is looking at him with a soft smile, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Um, sorry-“ He clears his throat, feeling a bit of confidence return. “I’m Otabek.”

“Okay Otabek, what can I getcha?” the boy replies, not seeming fazed by his random name-giving instead of his order.

“Do you think you um, you could actually sit down for while and just talk to me? I’m feeling um-“ He squeezes his duffel bag and swallows again. “I’m just feeling a little low.”

The boy smiles again, almost sadly. “Sure, I’m off in an hour- I know where we can go.” He turns to go, his hair strand behind his ear blowing out of place.

“Wait-!” Otabek half stands. “I didn’t er, I didn’t catch your name.”

The boy gives him another warm smile, the kind that makes your stomach drop and forget every bit of sense you may have. He chuckles, re-tucking that loose strand of hair. “I’m Yuri. Don’t go disappearing on me now, I’ll be over in an hour.”

An hour seems to tick by slowly, Otabek fumbling with a coin in pocket, flipping it from heads to tails, watching the light reflect off it. He hums gently to the tune playing from the jukebox. Music will be the thing he misses most, he’s heard talk from his brother that there are radios at the camps but he’ll certainly miss his own mix of records.

He’s greeted by a little cough, and Yuri is there smiling down at him. “You ready?”

They take a slow walk to the pier, Yuri buying them a bag of chips to share. They hang their legs off of the pier, both boys leaning back to enjoy the afternoon sun light. Otabek couldn’t help but steal glances at the boy, who even though sweet in manner to him seemed to get irritated easily by strangers- one who had trod on Yuri’s toe would have gotten an earful had he not pulled him away. He was a wildfire from smile and temper alike and he wanted to let himself burn in it.

“So what do you do in your spare time, Yuri?”

“Well, as you saw I’m the best at pouring coffee.” He chuckles, swinging his feet a little more. “And I like to dance. I like to dance a lot. My tutor Lilia-“ He shoves a chip in with gusto. “- she wants me to audition for the plays that will be put on for the wounded at the hospitals. Seeing as I won’t be going to the front.”

“Oh?”

“No. Not old enough, only fifteen. Some say the war won’t last long now.”

“Well let’s hope.”

“My cousin’s gone though. He’s back tomorrow for leave. Been there since the start. We’ve been lucky so far.”

“What’s his name?”

“Viktor. Well _Corporal_ Viktor. Worked his way up the ranks you see.”

“Sounds like you hear that a lot.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. Never shuts up about it, or showing us his medals. Such an old man.”

Otabek laughs a little, fumbling with his jacket. Quiet settles over the pair so only the gulls can be heard, and the waves pulling back from the shore. Yuri watches him with interest, before settling his gaze on the horizon.

“No one else to see you off?”*

“No. My father and mother died when I was young.”

Yuri looks down at his lap and then at Otabek’s hand on the deck. After pausing for the briefest of moments he covers it gently. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. I’ve gotten along fine.”

Watching the waves calmly drift in and out, he finally asks the question he was burning to in the café. “Say, I have a question for you.”

The blonde sits forward with interest, eyes locking on those of deep, calm brown.

“ Look, I bet you’ve got someone, either out there or working at the hospitals but I’ve got no one to send a letter to. Would you… would you mind if I sent one back here to you?” 


	2. The Boy on the Pier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first letter arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So sorry this chapter took a little longer than I thought, it's been on my mind every day but I never had the time to really perfect it. I had planned on it coming out on Yuri's birthday but I kinda missed that :( I hope you all still like the next instalment- a bit of Viktor here! ;)  
> Thank you to all that read and commented last time, and the kudos! It really makes my day :) 
> 
> Also if there's anyone that fancies drawing these two babies from this please be my guest :L

It was a week until Yuri received a letter from the boy on the pier. He'd practically stamped on it as he'd come through his door. Viktor beside him had been going on and on about the things he wanted to do while he was on leave he almost didn't notice he was crunching down on the post. Elbowing him out the way, which was difficult as the man was tall as he was charming, and was holding a heavy brown paper bag of groceries he managed to wrench the post free from under his foot.

The young blonde had blushed slightly as he spotted the envelope. It felt heavy, the parchment thick and the address written in perfect neat handwriting. He hadn't realised he'd been staring at it so long until Viktor poked his head around the door, staring at him. 

"Are you going to stand there all day, or do you fancy helping me with dinner?" 

Yuri glared up at him, and shoved the letter into his back pocket before picking up his own bags and bringing them to the kitchen. A warmth wound around his legs and he grunted in response. 

"It's not dinner time for you yet, Potya." 

The cat glares up at him before perching on one of the chair adjacent to them and lets out a demanding meow. 

"I think she disagrees." Viktor sing songs beginning to chop up onions and cabbage. "What time is Nikolai home?" 

"Grandpa is normally home by six. Depends how busy the harbour is." 

"Hmm." Viktor watched the younger boy who was now making the demanding cat her dinner. "You going to tell me what that letter is about?"

"What business is it of yours?" the young blonde blurts out, regretting it almost instantly. If there's one thing Viktor likes more than talking non stop, it's a challenge to get out someone else's secrets.

"The one you held in the hallway, or am I mistaken?"

Yuri grits his teeth. "As I said, it's none of your business. And you're not to mention it to Grandpa." 

"Hmm suit yourself. I for one, love getting mail! Did I tell you about the Japanese boy I met at one of the dances in Vietnam? He writes me every week, sometimes twice and his letters smell so beautifully-!"  
  


"Viktor-I don't care!" 

"You will care because I've invited him to come over near the end of my leave! That's when his starts and I want him to see sunny California. I'm going to show him a football game and-"

Viktor's voice suddenly fades into the background as Yuri's mind wanders back to that last sunny day. The day with that boy in his army greens.

He'd seen him off on the bus, handing him a napkin with a scawl of his address with a slight heat to his cheeks. His hand had gently touched his as he'd passed it over, or he thought it had. He tried not to let himself over think it. He watched the bus pull out, the boy waving to him from the back until it turned the corner. His heart was hammering in his chest at the time. It made no sense he'd given his address to that boy. He'd refused to give it anyone that had asked - he wasn't one for writing letters, didn't see the point. But for Otabek.. it wasn't even an option to say no. 

"YOOOHOOOO! Earth to Yuri!" Viktor waves in front of his face with that crazy assed heart shaped smile. "I've put the pies in the oven, they won't be long. Why don't you go freshen up, hm? I can tell Lilia has made you sweat today!"

"I don't need to be told, you loser." But he heads upstairs anyway, the letter almost burning a hole in his pocket. He flops down on his bed forgetting the need to shower just yet, his hair detangling from the bow he'd tied it up with earlier. 

He pulls the letter out and stares at it. His name, his address written by him. His hands shake a little as he opens it, trying stop himself from reading to far ahead as he opens the two page letter fully.

_Yuri,_

_I just have to say, thank you for letting me write to you. I don't know what came over me on the pier but I am sure glad you said yes. I thought, as that afternoon went so quickly we could share some things with each other, use these letters as a way to get to know you before my next leave._

_You said you were training to be a dancer, what sort of music do you like to dance to? I would like to play something for you one day- music is to me what I bet dance is to you - food for the soul._

_It was easier to fit in here more than I thought. I have a bunk mate, Jean J Leroy - he insists I call him JJ. He likes music too and is a bit of a powerhouse- but he's a friendly face to see every day and that's something._

_Not a patch on your smile on the pier though._

-

Yuri blushes at that, lowering the letter slightly so he can breathe. _Not a patch on my smile._ He shakes his head and goes back to reading.

_So I included my address on the letter attached to this letter. I'm at this army camp for a couple of weeks in California. We don't have a date yet for when we're moving on out but I'll let you know when the address changes._

_Looking forward to your letter but if you've decided you don't want to, you don't have to- the afternoon you gave me was more than enough._

_Take Care._

_Otabek_

Yuri turns over the page and sees the address neatly written out and smiles at the other boys thoughtfulness. He needs to write back tonight- he can catch the morning post on the way to Lilia's tomorrow if he leaves early enough. 

He jumps when he hears the door slam. _Grandpa!_ He stuffs the letter back in his jumper pocket and skids out of the room.

Running down the stairs he almost slams into the old man as he's taking off his shoes. "Steady on Yuri, not so fast."

"Sorry, Grandpa." He waits a minute before hugging him anyway, burying his face into the familiar scent of his coat. "How was the dock?"

"Oh you know the fishing trade, slow as always." He stand, looking rather sodden from the heavy rain outside and ruffles his grandson's hair. "Come, I can smell your cousin's famous pies." 

Yuri suppresses an eye roll, cause he's kinda hungry too and they do smell nice.   
  
"Nikolai" Viktor kisses him on each cheek as if this is the first time he's seen him since he's been back which makes Yuri nearly puke as that's a downright lie. 

There's some mild chatter about their days before they all sit to eat. When they're cleaning up Yuri finally thinks he's gotten away without Viktor mentioning the letter when his cousin goes and ruins it. 

"Soooo do you know who our Yuri has been writing to?"

Nikolai's eyes widen as he looks to Yuri. "He's writing to someone?"

Inwardly groaning, Yuri turns, wiping his hands. "I've only received a letter, I've yet to reply-" 

Viktor dances round him, plucking the letter from his pocket. "OHHH is this from the Californian camps? You're writing to an army boy, huh?"

Growing red, Yuri jumps to try and reach it. "Give it back, it's mine!"

"Ohh but we must all read it, hm?" He pulls out the letter, still out of Yuri's reach but only manages to steal a glimpse at the last name. "Otabek huh? Is that his name?"

"What of it, what does it matter."

He sits at the table, holding his letters to him. His Grandpa watches him, still not saying anything. 

"Yuri-" Vitkor sits down, the gaming mood leaving him as he looks at him with all seriousness. "Aren't you a little young to be writing to an army boy?"

"You're one to talk!"  
  


"I'm nearly 30 Yuri, you're barely 16."

"So! We met at the cafe and-"

"You met at the cafe?" Yuri stops talking and looks towards his Grandpa. 

"Yes- he was there last week."

"And you just decided to write to each other." 

Yuri visibly squirms, looking at his hands. "He asked me to." 

"And you just accepted? Just like that? You never even go to the young people dances here for the lack of patience you have with people, yet you're writing to a stranger?

"He doesn't seem like one." 

Still not meeting his eyes Yuri gets up from the table, Viktor now forlornly pleading with him to sit back down. "Come on Yuri, we want what's best for you but putting time and attention on a soldier, one who may not come home- You're too young for that."

"Shut up, he's only at the camps-"

"And then Vietnam." Viktor meets him with dark, sad eyes. "I've seen what it's like out there. How it turns people. How people are there one morning for drills, and chats over lukewarm coffee and the next they're blown to bits by your side. No one is safe out there, Yuri-"

Yuri shakes his head, he's heard enough. This is all too far. It's one letter, one. From a boy on a pier- nothing more. "I'm going upstairs to write my letter. I can't not, I made a promise and there's no harm in keeping it!" 

He doesn't want to see their faces. He doesn't want to see his Grandpa shake his head at Viktor quietly with pity in their eyes. They don't know. This is only a letter. A letter to someone who needs it. He has to write back, he has to. He can't be alone out there, he has to know there is someone at home waiting for him. 


End file.
